Conventional tile saws include a rotating saw blade that is capable of cutting through tile. During cutting, the saw blade can become overheated. Therefore, a cooling fluid is often used to cool the saw blade while the saw blade is cutting the tile. The cooling fluid can be held in a pan positioned below a table. In this configuration, the saw blade extends into the pan and rotates through the cooling fluid in the pan as it cuts. Cooling fluid can also be sprayed directly onto the saw blade. In this configuration, the cooling fluid is contained by a shield partially surrounding the saw blade.